To Love, To Loose, To Realize you want it back
by siri's girl
Summary: They were bestfriends, he asked her out, she fell in love, he broke her heart, she changes, she goes out with his friend, they fall in love, he falls in love with her all over agian. UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

Summery: They were best friends. After 6 years, they dated. She fell in love with him. He thought of her as just a fling and cheats on her. They loose their friendship and hate each other. She changes and dates his friend. His friend and her fall in love. He's alone and falling for her all over again. L/O.C. at first then eventually L/J. Included: S/A and R/O.C. 

Disclaimer: I own but the obvious

A/n Okay there isn't really much to say in the first A/n of a story but this is from the author of Complete Opposites and I hope you enjoy.

Lily Evans smiled shyly, her refection mirroring the image. Over the summer she had changed and it was time she knocked Ja…Potter's socks off. Her once long red hair was cut just to her shoulder blades, strait as always. She didn't have the perfect body that everyone wished to have, but she had a nice one. Her hips curved more than the year before and her assets had enlarged too. Her green eyes were brighter than ever and freckles dotted her nose, she hated those freckles. They could make a sixteen year old, like herself, look years younger. She hadn't grown much in height over the summer; she was still around 5'3'', being one of the shortest people in her year. It was the first day of school and she planned to make an impact. A green halter top accented her eyes and an ankle length skirt gave her a classy look. 

        She sighed and looked out her window. Across the street was a large house. He lived in that house.  Lily had never hated anyone in her life, well one person but she doesn't count, and in return no one hated her. Then he came along. It wasn't always like that though. You see for the first five years of Hogwarts James Potter and Lily Evans were inseparable. After all they had been best friends since they were born. James asked her out the middle of fifth year and she was ecstatic, after all it was like out of a fairy tale, they were first best friends then they fell in love. And fall in love she did, he didn't however. A month into their relationship Lily caught him snogging with Cindy Henderson, her enemy. He had cheated on her with her bloody enemy. And so ended their friendship. 

        Lily had been hurt, bad. Her two best friends, Arabella Figg and Cassie Black were the only two she talked too. They were the only ones who hated the Marauders as much as she did, though Cassie's twin was one of them. 

        A sigh escaped from her lips again as she put her sunglasses on her head and grabbed her black bag.  Her mom, sister, and father were all waiting and the four arrived at Kings Cross in a matter of minutes. Lily hated goodbyes; she thought them to be so gloomy. 

          "Bye sweetie, write soon." Her mom said in between tears.

        "Mum, stop crying, I'll be back for Christmas. And how many times do I have to tell you, its not good bye it's I'll see you in three months," after her little speech she said the rest of her 'see-ya's' and went onto the plat form.

        "Lily," Lily turned around to see Arabella running towards her. She was only 5'5'' with strait brown hair that was cut a little below her chin. Her blue eyes sparkled upon seeing her friend and were brought out by her blue tank top and jeans.

        "What did you do to your hair," the two asked in unison. Arabella's had been as long as Lily's when they left school.

        "I cut it," they had done it again.

        "Can you two stop talking at the same time long enough to say hello to me?" Cassie Black was the tallest of the three with black hair that curled at the ends and hazel eyes alive with mischief. She was the female replica of her brother, Sirius. 

        "Cassie," they both yelled before hugging her.

        "Now you two are freaking me out,"

        "We live to serve," Arabella said as they pulled their trunks onto the train.

        Cassie rolled her eyes and sat down in the nearest, empty, compartment. 

        Arabella, being the hyper one of the three, couldn't sit still. As soon as the train started moving she was singing muggle TV. show themes. (A/n this is what I do in school)

        "Meet the Flintstones, they're a modern Stone Age family, from the, town of bedrock…." Lily had to smile, she loved her friends.

        Fifteen minutes later, Arabella was still at it though she had moved onto the pink panther theme.

        "Did you have sugar this morning?" Cassie asked closing her book, Gone with the wind (a/n good book)

        "Much, much sugar," She started bouncing up and down rocking the seat Lily was on.

        "Stop before I hog tie you and hand you over to Sirius," Lily said only to be answered by a terrified look.

        "You…..you wouldn't" Arabella hated Sirius more than Lily hated James. It was funny though, they were perfect for each other.

        "Oh yes I would." Needless to say she shut up for the rest of the ride. 

        "How did you learn those songs? They're muggle," Cassie asked looking up from her book.

        "My wonderful father," at this Arabella rolled her eyes. Sarcastism was evident from every word. She hated her father more than she hated Sirius. "decided he wanted me too live as a muggle all summer."

        "Poor you," Cassie replied grinning. She herself was a pure blood but stayed with muggle family because her parents disapproved with her being friends with muggle born Lily and half blood Arabella. Cassie felt them to be egotistical rich I'm-better-than-you prats who had no reason to live than to drink tea with their equally rich and snobby friends. Seconds later a loud voice came from down the train. It was a male voice singing the very song Arabella was a few minutes ago, the pink panther theme.     

        The compartment door swung open to reveal four teenage boys. The tallest was the exact replica of Cassie, dark hair and hazel eyes. He had a well toned body and a very mischievous atmosphere. The second one had messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had what was called boyish charm. The third one was slightly shorter than the other two with light brown hair and storm grey eyes. (a/n I decided that he uses magic to make himself look healthy) The final one was slightly less attractive than the other three; he had blond hair and blue eyes. He also lacked the muscles though he had an average body.

        The first one was humming Arabella's song.

        "SIRIUS ORION BLACK, STOP SINGING MY SONG!" The brunette was tweaked. 

        "Oh but Arabella, dahling, it sounds sooooooooo good coming from me," He flashed her a charming smile that made her glare.

        "GET OUT" Lily screamed holding Arabella, who was about to pound Sirius, back.

        "Lily, this is the only empty compartment left," the second one said, hesitantly.

        "Potter don't you dare, I mean dare, call me by my first name and I don't care if you have to sit in the hall. GET OUT," Lily screamed her eyes blazing.

        James smirked and retorted "Red heads always have the worst tempers," Lily screamed and slapped him, leaving a red mark on his cheek the color of her hair.

        "I suggest you get out," Carrie said calmly.

        "Good idea." The third one, Remus Lupin, said before ushering them out.

        "Lils," Arabella whispered.

        "Yeah,"

        "My arm," Lily had been squeezing Arabella's arm with all her strength and had left a purple bruise on the girl. 

        "Oh god, Bella, I'm so sorry. Potter just gets me so worked up…"Lily sat back down followed by Arabella who was massaging her arm.

        "Well duh," Cassie said sitting so her back was leaning on the window. "He's a egotistical jerk. And I've known him all my life,"

        "Lucky you," Lily laughed as the train came to a stop and the three girls entered their 6th year at Hogwarts.

        The sorting flew by with Sirius yelling at the hat to hurry up and James smacking him on the head.

        "Welcome students! First off before the feast," at the Sirius groaned "hold on Mr.  Black. First years and a few select sixth years should know the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. On a litter note I would like to introduce our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall and our new defense against the dark arts teacher June Figg," when the last name was pronounced Lily, Bella, and Cassie screamed in delight. Dumbledore smiled widely.   
 "Now Mr. Black you can eat." The three girls ate quickly then jumped up and ran over to Arabella's older sister by three years. She was tall with dark brown hair to her mid back and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Arabella. 

        "Jen, what are you doing here?" Arabella asked hugging her sister tight. 

        "I'm teaching La," Arabella cringed at the oh too familiar nick name. Truthfully her sister was the only thing that kept her alive summer holidays, besides Cassie and Lily that is. 

        "a) Don't call me that b) why didn't you tell me and c) you could have saved me this summer!" Bella said tucking her hair behind her ears.

        "I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise and I couldn't have saved you. I was out of the country."

        "Crap, sorry June but we really have to go," The great hall had cleared out and it was only the four and the Marauders in the room.

        "Okay I'll see you tomorrow in class though," June watched as the three left the Great Hall her little sister singing to some muggle show theme. She wasn't just here to teach, she had a mission. Months before she had met up with an old friend in America. Everything so far had gone as planned, but then he screwed it up. She sighed and thought "My mission is simple reunite the three with the Marauders. And I have to do it soon," The young professor headed off down the hall, her heals clanking against the stone floor. 

An: Okay first chapter done. Okay I know it sounds a little confusing with what's going threw June's mind but does everything that goes threw your mind always make sense. I'm sorry to my other readers of C.O. the sequel I was caught up in working on this. Hope you liked it.

Rhi


	2. War

A/n Second chapter of love, loose, realize up now. I don't know how good it'll be because I'm making this stuff off the top of my head but there will be much L/J fighting because I'm just in the mood to make them shout at each other.

            "Quiet, Bella," Lily whispered while charming all of James' clothes to read 'I, James Potter, am a lying cheating womanizing jerk who is completely and totally in love with Lily Evans, the hottest sweetest sexiest girl at Hogwarts and a better student, friend, and person than me.' His robes all read the same, and the best part was he wouldn't notice it until the entire Great Hall saw. She also charmed his hair to be metallic blue, changed his eyes to hot pink, and put a charm on him that would make him talk in song all day. 

            Bella had done a similar thing to Sirius but his hair was metallic purple with puke green pokadots and his eyes were a bright yellow. He would only be able to talk in questions.

            Cassie had done the same thing, clothes wise though it read Cassie Black not Lily Evans or Arabella Figg as the others did, but Remus had rainbow colored hair, purple eyes and he could only talk with sentences containing 5 words.  (a/n I got most of these from Whose Line is it Anyway which is one of the best shows next to Buffy (SPIKE) and Angel (CONNERS SEXY HAIR- to Megan)) 

            The each put in Emerald Green writing on their foreheads 'Contributed by The Three'. They quietly snuck out of the boy's dorm and into their own beds awaiting break fast.

            James woke up and lazily took a shower before putting on his robes and running a brush threw his normal messy black hair. The other two did the same and they headed down to breakfast, earning strange looks the entire way. 'Your imagining things James,'

            "Hey Potter, love the robes, oh and the hair and eyes are flattering," Evans called from the end of the table. He frowned as the hall started laughing. He turned and was met but two multi-colored friends who were laughing too. He soon joined in, that was until a third year came up and handed him a mirror.

            "EVANS," he sang, the hall fell silent. 

            "You rang," She quickly appeared, a look of innocence on her face.

            "FIGG? He could only ask questions.

            "Sirius, dahling that look makes you look soooooooooo good," this caused Cassie and Lily to laugh, she was using the same voice he had used on the train.

            "BLACK, GET YOUR LITTLE SNOOTY,

 Remus yelled not being able to finish.

            "Took you long enough," Cassie said in a voice dripping with honey. 

            "Your dead," the three boys said at once (Sirius in question, James singing, and Remus adding 'met you wankers') and the girls ran out of the hall and onto the lawn. Though they were in good shape, the boys played Quidditch and easily tackled them.

            "Potter, get off of me!" Lily shrieked, James weighted about 30 pounds more than her.

            "Nope I like it up here." She glared (his singing getting annoying) , but then broke into a smile, her leg was positioned in a place no male would ever want to be kicked. "Why are you looking at me like that," she moved her leg so he felt were it was "God, Evans, if you're  randy and want to shag all you have to do is say so," in one fluid motion he was crouched over in pain.

            "I'd rather shag Snape then you Potter," She looked around and saw that Remus had Cassie pinned but where were Bella and Sirius. A shriek answered her. Sirius had Bella in the air and he was standing on the edge of the lake, ready to toss the girl in.

            "PUT ME DOWN, BLACK, I DON"T CARE IF YOUR CASSIE'S TWIN I AM GONNA KILL YOU SO….." she was cut off as he tossed her into the lake. She surfaced, shocked. Lily felt someone grab her and toss her in next to Bella and with another splash Cassie joined them.

            "Is it cold?" Sirius yelled as they headed into the school.

            "They want a war," Cassie stated a rare glint in her eye.

            "Then we'll" Lily added

            "Give them one" Arabella finished. The three drudged out of the water, soaked to the bone. It being only 45 degrees out, half an hour later you could find three 6th year girls sitting on the closest couch to the fire, a large blanket covering them and their heads resting on each others shoulder comfortably. They all looked like angels in their sleep, their cheeks flushed from the warm fire and their slippers on the floor next to each other.

            Sirius, James, and Remus snuck into the Girl's dorm to see it empty except for two of their groupies. 

            "Where are they," Sirius said as they entered the common room.

            "Hush," Remus whispered as he caught sight of the girls. He grinned evilly and ran upstairs. Two seconds later he came down with a muggle camera. Sirius positioned the girls so Arabella was laying on Lily's lap, Cassie's head was on Arabella's but and Lily was reclined, laying back showing off her tight tank top. James pulled off the comforter, all three girls were in tank tops and satin pants. He grinned and said a charm so they were all in skimpy underwear.  Remus snapped a picture and James waved his wand so they were in their regular clothes. Sirius grinned and put them in the same positions before covering them up. The three snuck down to the Great Hall and multiplied the picture by fifty. They hung it in the middle of the Great Hall with a sign that flashed

'Lesbians at Hogwarts' 

                        Lily awoke on the couch and stood up, stretching. She woke the other two and they got dressed before heading down to the Great Hall.  Once they got inside they were faced by many strange glances.

            "Lily, what happened?" one guy asked, a disappointed look on his face.

            "What are you talking about," he simply gestured up to the picture.

            "POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, GET YOUR PRISSY I'm GONNA TELL THE ENTIRE SCHOOL A LIE @$$E$ OVER HERE," Arabella yelled at the top of her lungs. They appeared in front of the fuming three.

            SMACK! Sirius' hand flew to his now red cheek.

            "Bella," Cassie breathed in amazement. The entire hall was in shock. This girl had just slapped THE Sirius Black. 

            "Attention all Hogwarts students. My name is Lily Evans, that is Arabella Figg, and Cassie Black," many people gasped, Sirius had a twin. "First off we would like to say that this was a sick joke and that all three of us are only interested in guys, secondly I would like to say this to the Marauders," the other two joined in "This means war,". Cassie waved her wand and muttered something, the picture turned an Emerald green and in silvery letters this appeared

We, The Three, officially declare war on the minuscule egotistical pompous Marauders, whose name sucks.

            "I can't believe them," Lily said as they entered the D.A.D.A. room.

            "I know, of all things they use us falling asleep on the couch against us," Cassie said, watching Arabella carefully. She was sitting there, her head in her hands thinking.

            "What's wrong, Bell," Lily asked, as the rest of the class and June filed in.

            "I'll tell you later,"

            "Good Morning Class, I'm Professor Figg and I desided we should do a practical lesson today. I believe you all read about Boggarts last year," everyone nodded. "Good," whipping out her wand a large trunk appeared. The all stood in a circle around it. "Okay here it comes," A large spider advanced on a Hufflepuff who said a said the curse that made it advance on Cassie. It turned into two people, who looked a lot like herself and Sirius.

            "YOU CAN NOT ASSOCIATE WITH MUDBLOODS, CASSANDRA! YOU ARE A PURE BLOOD WE DO NOT MINGLE WITH SUCH RIFF RAFT," the woman screamed. Cassie's face contorted with anger.

            "My friends are better than you, they have better principles, morals, and parents. They are my family, not you," she seemed to realize it wasn't her real parents when stopped lumming over her and the Boggart went on Remus, it turning into a moon. He flinched then said the curse so it went onto Arabella.

            It turned into her father, he was tall about two heads taller than Arabella and he was beating this little girl who looked like a younger Arabella. The real Arabella screamed and backed up.

            "No, No, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO," she said the curse and collapsed, Cassie sitting next to her talking to her softly.

            It faced Lily and contorted into her mother and father. Lily shivered.

            "You're a freak, one of these days your going to us Lillian," the mother laughed

            "We'll never love you, your to strange who could love a person like you,"

            "Petunia was right all these years,"

            "She's the better daughter,"

            "You flounce around acting like your better than every body,"

            "Your not," Suddenly they transfigured into a tombstone. 

                                    Christine and Mark Evans

                                                Parents to One,

                                                Petunia Dursley

            Petunia appeared, "You killed them, it's all your fault."

            Lily screamed louder than Arabella did. She yelled the curse, tears in her eyes.

            "I think that's enough for today, Arabella, Lily please stay after." June said, a little shaken up.

            "Are you two going to be okay?" Cassie asked, watching her two friends. Both had tear stained faces, though she only had tears brimming.

            "Yeah, we'll see you back in the dorm," Lily said, hugging both her friends. They approached June and sat down.

            "Bella," she started "why didn't you ever tell me?" 

            "It…..you were never home, I thought I could handle myself."

            "OUR FATHER WAS BEATING YOU AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME," June said tears streaming down her face. She embraced her little sister, than Lily who was as good as a sister. "If, God Forbid, something happens to them it isn't your fault, they will always love you." she whispered it into her ear, so Bella couldn't hear.

            The two walked up to the Common Room, using a simple spell to make the fact that they were crying unknown to anyone who didn't see.

            "I have an idea about how we can get them back," Arabella said once they entered the dorm, Cassie next to them.

            "How?"

            "Truth Potion," They each exchanged looks then laughed.

            "This'll be good," they made up a distraction so they could slip in the potion and went to bed.

            "Morning Siri," Arabella giggled, twirling her hair around her finger.       

            "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, a little bewildered when she sat on his lap.

            "Perfect now that you're here,"

            "Jamie, I missed you last night," Lily winked placing herself on his lap. All three girls were wearing something skimpy, attracting much attention.

            "Hey, Remmie," Cassie cooed placing herself on his lap.

            "So Siri," Arabella said, leaning down a little, giving him a clear look down her shirt.

            "What's with this….." he was cut off as Arabella passionately kissed him. He quickly responded. She wrapped one arm around his neck with the other she dropped a little potion in his cup. The other two did the same. She stopped and picked up his goblet.

            "Want a drink, Sweetie" he smiled and took a sip before kissing her again.

            "You know what Bella, I've always had the hots for you," he said, kissing her again.

            "Lily, you know your really pretty right," James said loud enough for everyone to hear. "I was an idiot to cheat on you,"

            "Yes James you were," 

            "Cassie, I want you to know the only reason this stupid war started is because James is still grieving over cheating on lily, Sirius is fawning over Bella, and I'm attracted to you." All three girls stood up at once.

            "Where are you going?" the three boys asked at once.

            The got to the door before Arabella yelled back, "Hey Sirius, Gottca!" Realization crossed all three's faces.

            "What did you do," James yelled. 

            "Hey James, how many girls have you slept with," Lily yelled, the hall was quiet.

            "102," he replied then slapped a hand over his mouth. Lily looked appaled.

            "Did any of them mean anything?" 

            "Not one," a bunch of girls ran out of the hall crying.

            "Did you tell them all you loved them?"

            "Yes,"

            "Did you ever mean it,"

            "Once,"

            "With who," 

            "You,"

            "You're a jerk, Potter," the three left the hall and three very mad boys. 

            "Payback's a coming" Remus said.

A/n hope you liked it I also wanted to thank my reviewers. I love getting them though you may have noticed I don't beg for them. I realize I called June the wrong name last chapter, I called her Jen. Sorry about that.

Rhi 


	3. One Nasty Prank with one hell of an afte...

**A/n I LOVE YOU GUYS! I have gotten some of the sweetest reviews though I am only two chapters into this story. One warning though: A really nasty prank by the Marauders in this chapter. Oh and I did the math (GASP) James sleeping with 102 girls is possible if he slept with 34 girls since third year. As nasty as that is it proves my point. **

**            Three weeks later the Marauders still hadn't played their prank. Lily, Bella, and Cassie noticed this but they didn't really think of it to much because of all the homework they had acquired. **

**            "Lily, can I have the charms. Here's potions," Arabella said. The three were all sitting in the common room, surrounded by about fifty books. They were each doing one of the assignments then trading off the papers and re wording it. Lily hadn't liked this idea at first but had given in when June gave a large assignment. "Hold on, why did I get potions and you guys got the easy stuff?"**

**            "Because you love us," Lily replied handing her the finished essay.**

**            "Because you're smarter," Cassie added.**

**            "Cuter,"**

**            "And the best friend we could ever ask for." **

**            "Yeah,, Yeah." Bella said rubbing her eyes as the clock struck ****midnight****.**

**            "Can we sleep now?" Cassie asked finishing up transfiguration.**

**            "I guess, what more are we gonna get done if we're half asleep,"**

**            They quickly collected the books and went to bed unaware that tomorrow would be a day they didn't want to face.**

**            The three entered the Great Hall smiles on their faces. Lily watched Arabella's face turn white. **

**            "What." Inside the Great Hall hung something much like a newspaper article, enlarged by fifty. The headline read: Arabella Figg: Abused at Home**

**            Recently, we have learned that Arabella Figg, 16, has been abused since she was 8 years old by her father Greg Figg, 45. Bruises are commonly found on the girl who has resorted to sleeping around to ease her pain. "She comes to school with black eyes, and is known to sleep with any guy willing." a fellow classmate, Sirius Black, 16, tells us…..**

**            Next to the article was a picture of Bella being beat by her father. Lily's eyes widened. Why had they only targeted her?**

**            Bella's face was paler than snow. The article was from the Daily Prophet. "No, this can't be happening," she whispered, the entire hall watching her. Sirius sat there looking smug. A pop was heard and a new article and picture appeared.**

**            Lily Evans, Muggle Born Whore**

**            It is a common occurrence at ****Hogwarts**** **School****** of witch craft and wizardry that Lily Evans, a muggle born, sleeps around. "She is known to sleep with teachers to get good grades." Classmate James Potter, 16, states. "She has had many abortions and is labeled the Muggle born whore". He also tells us that she has a three year old daughter and has tried to commit suicide many times…..**

**             Next to it was a picture of lily in a hospital bed holding a baby. Lily's face became the shade of Bella's. This had to be some kind of joke. Another pop was heard and it switched to yet another article.**

**            Pure Blood thrown out**

**            Cassandra Black, 16, has been tossed out by Richard and Emma Black two highly regarded members of our society. "She was abandoned because of the numerous men she has slept with and the fact that she is friends with Hogwarts Whore Lily Evans and The Abused Arabella Figg," Remus Lupin, 16, uncovers to us…..    **

**            Cassie turned the oh to familiar white and the three looked at the Marauders.  All three gave them looks of victory. Lily took a deep breath and marched over there Bella and Cassie following.**

**            "How dare you," Bella said, tears in her always cheerful eyes. Sirius' eyes widened as he saw them. "What happens to me when I'm at home is none of your business let alone the entire wizarding populations. For five years we have put up with you and your pranks, you've crossed the line. I don't sleep around and you as well as the entire school knows it. Black, this was the last straw," the tears had started to flow freely now.**

**            "Arabella, I" he started but was silenced when she punched him.**

**            "James I can't believe you, of all the things you have ever done this was the worst, First of all Potter IM A VIRGIN! You hear that V-I-R-G-I-N......virgin. But what you did to me wasn't half as bad as what you did to Bella and Cassie those were their secrets and you let the whole freaking world know. YOU DISGUST ME and to think I loved you." She too punched him.**

**            "Lupin you were the best of them, but what you did I hope you jump in the lake and drown. You had no right to tell everyone I don't live with my parents anymore just because my perfect older brother still does it doesn't mean I have to, THANKS SO MUCH FOR LETTING EVERYONE KNOW. Oh and by the way I don't sleep around," Remus then experienced one of the threes punches too. **

**            Needless to say, the Marauders felt like shyt.**

**A/n I'm mean, I can't believe I let them do that. Anyway for those who were wondering Rita Skeeter, just starting out, wrote the articles. They paid her to do so, Thanks again for the reviews**

**Rhi  **


	4. Worrying about Bella

a/n TO ALL WhO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FOUR: FORGET IT. I made a huge mistake and forgot to post this one before it. I AM SO SORRY!

Arabella paced up and down the ruby red carpet of their dorm. Lily had never seen her best friend like this. Her blue eyes were dull after many hours of crying and her brown hair was messily tucked behind her ears.  The face that always smiled was tear streaked and her mouth was set in a firm frown. Lily looked her over, her eyes lingering on the girl's sweat pants and tank top. This was Arabella, she always tried to look her best and here she was a wreck. Lily felt anger fill her body again as she watched the girl who had always been there for her. The Marauders did the unspeakable, they broke the three. Cassie had recovered much more then Arabella. She was still upset, furious at the Marauders, but she just kept saying how the world would have found out anyway. Lily wasn't worried about the Daily Prophet and their fake story that she was a whore, everyone knew she wasn't. They were worried about Arabella.

       "Bella, we have class," Cassie said hesitantly, not wanting to set her off again.

       "Oh," was her only reply. She quickly changed into her uniform and put her hair half up half down. She splashed some water on her face, removing the tear stains and grabbed her bag.

       "Ready?" Lily asked, watching her friend cautiously, Arabella simply nodded.

       The Marauders watched as the three entered transfiguration. Cassie and Lily were watching Arabella sadly. Sirius, who couldn't see Arabella's face, let out a slight gasp when he caught a glimpse of it. James and Remus stiffened on either side of him when the girls sat down in front of them (a/n assigned seats).

       "Class today we'll be working….." Lily blocked her  professor out, thinking about life in general. It didn't seem right. Bella and Cassie didn't deserve what happened.  Lily wasn't to phased by it, it was just Potter playing a sick joke but to them it was real.

       "Miss Figg and Mr. Black," Lily's head snapped up. She saw Bella's eyes widen.

       "Um Professor is it possible that I can get another partner for this project," She whispered, Lily sighed that was the most she had heard out of Bella since the Great Hall incident.

       "What was that Miss. Figg,"

       "Can I please have another partner," her voice was only a little louder than before.

       "Miss Figg I still can't hear you."

       "CAN I PLEASE HAVE ANOTHER PARTNER?" Arabella yelled in frustration. 

       "I'm sorry but that's not possible. Miss Black and Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans and Mr. Potter,"

       "Professor what if we wont work with our partners?" Cassie asked, disgusted that she was with Lupin.

       "I fail you," Lily didn't think that was so bad "For the entire year." She changed her views. "Now you get to pick the subject but it must relate to this class in some way. Ten parchment rolls on my desk in one month and a half. Our class periods will be used as study periods in the library." She got up and led the class to the library.

       "That was the most I've heard you speak since the prank." Lily said as they walked behind the rest of the class.

       "I'm worried,I go home for Christmas." She answered quietly.

       "You think…." Cassie started

       "He will," She lifted up the hem of her shirt to about where her ribs end. Her stomach was scared in several places.

       "But we've seen you in swim suits," Lily said as they started walking again.

       "Magic, I just want you guys to know that this has nothing to do with you. If I don't come back after break, I just want you to know I love you as much as I love June," they had approached the library.

       "You will come back!" Cassie said firmly.

       Arabella smiled a true smile, one that reached her eyes which soon turned to a frown as she got to Sirius' table.

       "Listen Arabella" 

       "Shut up Black. Here's what we do you write five scrolls on seers and how they become them and I'll write five scrolls on a seer. Get the information you need and meet me in the common room at eight Friday night," she got up, flashed him a glare and walked away.

       Similar things happened with the other two. They tried to apologize and the girls simply told them what to do.

       The week passed and Bella was steadily becoming herself again. 


	5. Promises, Christmas Dinner, Bella and Cr...

A/n Can I just say how dumb I am. IM DUMB. I had the chapter before this, this chapter (I THOUGHT), and three or four chapters after this on the computer. And I completely zoned and posted the wrong chapter forgetting to post Worrying about Bella and this one. My apologies to the people who read the previous Chapter four. Then I came to my dad's to upload this chapter and found out I had written it (EIGHT PAGES) but being the genius I am: I forgot to save it. SOOOOOOO I give you the now knew version of Promises, Christmas Dinner, Bella, and Tears…Enjoy!  

All six survived the Friday meeting, barely. Lily and Cassie had to hold Bella back many times and Lily herself jumped on James and punched him yet again. The three were still torn but knew they had to stay together on this. November went by quickly most to the girl's dismay. Bella was terrified of going home, Cassie was worried for her friend, and Lily was scared for Bella…and the Evans/Potter dinner her family had every Christmas. 

          "Guys…" Arabella was sitting on the floor by the fire, her smiling face turning to a slight frown.

          "What bell?" Cassie asked, closing one of her books.

          "I know you guys said I would come back over break…" 

          "You will," Lily stated.

          "I know but if I don't… I want you both to know I never would have survived all these years with out you. You guys and June are all I have and if when we leave each other tomorrow at the train station and you don't see me again promise me one thing,"

          "Anything, Bell" Cassie and Lily said at once.

          "Never be afraid to love again. As much as you two deny it you need love,"

          "Of course,"

          "Thanks guys," the three walked upstairs unaware of the ears that heard their conversation. 

          "Take care, Bella" June said hugging her tight. She wanted to protect her so much but everything was going as planned…it had to be.

          "I know," 

          The train ride was uneventful, but the worst was the goodbyes. Lily cringed at the thought of her best friend being hurt. Her mother engulfed her in a hug and her father kissed her forehead. 

          "So Lily, how's school?" Petunia asked. As much as she hated Lily for being the gifted one years before Lily got her letter it was Petunia who read all the fantasy books and coxed Lily into playing Magic school with her. 

          "It's okay, classes are getting harder." Lily replied smiling at her sister who returned the smile.

          Christmas eve came quickly and Lily gulped looking at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she looked pretty. Her hair was done up in a bunch of curls, a few stray ones falling her face and her dark green knee length dress looked great on her. 

          "Lily, the Potter's are here," A sigh escaped her lips and she headed down the stairs, humming the pink panther theme which reminded her of the happy train ride. 

          "You two are going to drive together since James just got his license," Her father informed her, she shot him a death glare. 

          "Li..Evans," he greeted.

          "Potter," she replied, buckling her seat belt.

          "Music?"

          "Please," and so started the one word war.

          "Rap,"

          "No,"

          "Classical?" he added as a joke.

          "Nope,"

          "Rock,"

          "Yes,"

          "Good,"

          "Yea"

          "Bella…"

          "Is fine."

          "Cassie?"

          "Terrific,"

          "hmmm…."

          "Remus?" she asked hating the silence, even if the music was playing.

          "Living."

          "Sirius,"

          "Depressed,"

          "Peter?"

          "Clueless,"

          "Duh," They pulled up at the restaurant and stepped inside.

          "Lily would you and James like your own table?" her mother asked.

          "NO," she whispered fiercely. 

          "Okay then, dear," her mother gave her that knowing smile and said a table for seven.

          Lily avoided talking to James and was quiet the whole dinner. She woke up around ten the next morning and squealed in delight at the sight of presents. Cassie got her a picture of the three, Bella had sent her a large box about the height of her knee and a desk wide. Inside were a bunch of books but Lily noticed something interesting, a little button. She pushed it and the books disappeared and a trunk full of prank supplies were in front of her. She gasped in delight and read over the note.

          _Lils-_

_          Picked this up in Diagon Ally, it has three compartments. Push the different buttons. Me and Cassie got a ton of your favorite books together and then went all out of the prank supplies. You can use it as your trunk._

_Llyas,_

_Bella (and Cassie)_

          She closed the trunk and smiled. On top of the trunk was a picture of three circles interlocked at the center. In one circle there was a Lillie and an owl, in the other was a dog with a bell (Bella), and in the last one was a cat wearing a collar that had the Gemini sign on it (Cassie). The three's favorite animal's and a symbol for each. 

          Four long days later Lily found herself in a compartment on the train next to Cassie. The train was about to pull away when Bella burst into their compartment. Her hair was hanging over her face and she was wearing jeans and a turtle neck. Every inch of her body was covered.

          "Bella," Cassie sighed in relief. She hugged her friend, who let out a yelp of pain.

          "Are you okay?" Lily asked. 

          "Yeah, I didn't get it to bad," she didn't meet her friend's eye.

          She turned towards the window flinching in slight pain.  A muggle baseball flew through their open compartment door and hit Bella in the stomach. She fell to the floor, tears falling from her eyes. None of them noticed the Marauders standing by the door.

          "Bella!" Cassie called, helping her into her seat.

          "Wanna try the truth now?" Lily said, kneeling next to her friend.

          "I'm okay," she flinched in pain as she turned to face the window.  "Lily no!" it was to late. Lily had revealed Bella's stomach. It was beaten and battered. She had a large bandage around it, indicating broken ribs. Lily gasped and lifted up the back of her shirt, belt welts. Her legs and arms were in the same condition.

          "Bella, did he…" Cassie whispered asking if her father did the unspeakable. Bella crumpled, sobbing onto Lily's shoulder. 

          "Oh god," Sirius whispered and was about to say more but Remus and James pulled him out.  They left the three girls, who had collapsed on the floor, crying. No one knew but these three were happy. Not because of what happened but because they weren't alone when it did. They were content, just laying there on the compartment floor, crying on each others shoulders. They cried for Bella. They cried for the world. They cried for all those who died, and all those destined to die. The cried for all the pain. They did something rarely done: they cried for the people they hated and the people they loved. They sat there and…cried. 

A/n I hate myself so much for doing this to Bella. Even if this might be revolving around her I had to do it to someone and there will be Lily and James action soon, including Lily dated James' Ravenclaw friend. More too come…if you want it.

Rhi


	6. Cassie and Remus

A/n I'm really really really sorry I had that happen to Bella. Anyway here we go:

        Before Christmas the three were commonly found together but you would see them alone often. No one knew what happened over Christmas break but the three became inseparable. Bella's wounds healed but the scars still ran deep of what her father did. Lily was still shaken from it and the two of them often cried themselves to sleep. Cassie hid her emotions. Ever since the train ride she hadn't cried. She had to be strong for them. 

        June watched the three, worriedly. She wished with all her heart that she could have spared her sister the pain over Christmas break, but she couldn't. It was written, written in the stars that it was to happen.  Even she, a strong seer, couldn't prevent it. No one knew she was a seer, save Dumbledore. But she had seen what would happen if the Marauders and the three never made up, and she did not want it to come true.

        Meanwhile the Marauders were feeling beyond guilty. After all it was there prank that got Bella beaten and raped. No pranks were played and they didn't eat much (a change for Sirius). Sirius himself had large bags under his now dull eyes and was often seen writing in this small black book. James was thinking of ways to get Lily to forgive him day and night and Remus was found walking around the castle in a sort of trance. 

                Classes seemed to go by in a blur and the six's grades faultered a little, but not to much. The school's inhabitants avoided them at all costs, fearing each of their tempers. Needless to say the six had changed. 

Cassie sat in the common room, he knees drawn up to her chest and her chin resting on them. She was gazing into the fire, her black hair falling gracefully over her shoulders and her hazel eyes looking thoughtfully.

        She felt someone sit next to each other, but she was too busy thinking of her two best friends who lay upstairs asleep. 

        "I'm sorry," she heard someone whisper. It was a male voice, deep and strong. She looked up and saw Remus sitting there, looking deeply sorry. 

        "I know," suddenly the prank didn't seem like that bad, not after what had happened over break.

        "I don't think you do, we were idiots. Just because you three pulled a prank on us, it didn't give us the right to do what we did. I don't know what came over us, no never mind I do, a little thing called alcohol and a damaged male ego." Cassie gave him a half smile and put her legs down leaning back. 

        "It seems so petty now, like nothing at all. But…I have to be strong. I can't cry everything will fall apart if I do" she whispered, tears filling her eyes. 

        "Of course you can cry" he said, patting her back tensely. She had tried to be strong, for Bella and Lily, but she just couldn't do it. She started sobbing and Remus put an arm around her shoulder as she started to cry into his chest. Apparently Cassie was only human.  

        She woke up the next morning, in her own bed. She was still in her clothes but the covers were on top of her, keeping her warm. On her end table sat a single rose floating in the air with a note.

_Never be afraid to cry_

        A/n FANFICTIONS BEING STUPID!!!!!!!!! It wont let me on *sobs*. By the time you read this it'll be fixed but still…..

Rhi 


	7. Little Black Book

Although Cassie refused to admit it her and the sensible Marauder had formed a special bond the night she sobbed into his chest. She had seen a side to him she never though existed and was intrigued by it. A spectator might catch the two sneaking smiles at each other during class or blushing when their hands brushed each other in potions, luckily for them the others didn't notice. 

Cassie and Lily sat in the common room one night, pouring over homework when Arabella burst in. 

        "Guess what!" Arabella said, smiling the first smile that reached her eyes since Christmas

        "What, Bell" Cassie asked, returning the smile.

        "I don't have to go back to my dad! I'm living with June from now on!" Her grin covered her whole face and her eyes twinkled.

        "Ahhh, that's great," Lily said standing up. 

        "No fair you get to live with June." Cassie fake pouted, but a smile spread across her face. 

        The Marauders watched the three from the corner, smiling as the three started jumping up and down, squealing in delight.

        "I call I get to visit first!" Lily said sitting down, a smile still on her face.

        "Nu-uh!" Cassie retorted hitting Lily with a pillow from the sofa.  The common room sighed in relief, after months of the depressed three it was great to see them have a pillow fight in the middle of the common room. 

        The three walked to D.A.D.A. smiles on their faces. The three were singing Rudolf the red nosed reindeer at the top of their lungs. 

        "Miss Figg, Miss Evans, and Miss Black please cease singing," Professor McGonagall said, trying to hide a smile. Even she, the strictest professor at Hogwarts, was glad that the three girls were happy again.

        "Yes professor," Bella said, flashing her a smile.

        "…I need a scroll about how to protect yourself from a dragon by Wednesday. Have a good day," June said, the contagious grin on her face.  Everything was going as planned.

        Sirius watched Bella from his seat behind her. She was happy, finally. Her jotted something down in his little black book and threw in his book bag, not zipping it. He stood up and started to walk out of the class room but bumped into someone a head shorter than him. The person fell to the ground as did his bag.

        "Oh, god, I'm sorry," Bella heard someone whisper from above her.

        "It's okay, no damage done," she stood up and found herself looking into Sirius' hazel eyes.

        "Sorry again," he said, grabbing his bag and hurrying out of the room.

        Bella grabbed her bag from the floor and noticed a little black book near it. She bent down and opened it to the first page.

        _I'm the biggest idiot to walk the planet. I did the unspeakable to the three. Maybe I should start from the beginning, the three are three girls who are enemies to us, the Marauders. Anyway since first year I have had a crush on Arabella Figg, but everything changed in 5th year when James (my best friend) broke Lily's (her best friends) heart. Why he did it I don't know, I think he was afraid they would get too close. So this war broke out and we would play pranks on each other. They played some really good ones, but I'm not about to tell them that. Well yesterday morning they came into the Great Hall and sat on out laps. Arabella kisses were different then other girls…there were sparks. Well it turns out it they placed a truth potion in our drinks and embarrassed us beyond belief. So we went to this pub, the hogshead, and got smashed. Not a little smashed, bloody smashed. We called this new reporter for the prophet and dug some dirt up on the girls. We said the Lily was called the Muggleborn Whore (which isn't true), the Cassie was thrown out (which is true) and that Arabella was abused (also true). The look on her face when she read that article, I feel like the scum of the earth. I hurt the one person I really like. I have to go, Remus and James are going to bed._

_The very depressed, scum of the earth (aka Sirius Black) _

        Bella stared at the page, the smile gone from her face.  She noticed June watching her and smiled before throwing the book in her bag.

        "Night June," she said, running up to her dorm. She told Lily she wasn't hungry and sat on her bed the curtains drawn around her.

        _I overheard Bella tell Lily and Cassie she was worried about Christmas break. I am too, the last thing I want is her to get hurt. She smiles a little now, but nothing like before. Her eyes never twinkle. We haven't played any pranks. _

_ To depressed to write, Sirius_

        Bella tucked her hair behind her ears, blushing slightly. He was worried about her.

        _It's Christmas, same as always. Mother is talking to me about being  a 'death eater'. A) no way B) a death eater? Couldn't this new dark lord come up with a better name? c) I think I'm going to follow Cassie's advice and leave. James bought me prank supplies, Remus got me a bunch of candy, my parents gave me some dark arts books and Cassie sent me a picture of the two of us as little kids. I know she's still tweaked about what I did, I am too, but that's just Cassie. I'm really surprised she sent me anything at all. _

_Sirius_

        Bella smiled, that was Cassie.

_        We leave tomorrow, can't wait to get back to school. Home is so boring._

_Sirius_

_        I am beyond upset. Scratch that im furious! We walked into the girls compartment on accident and Bella was crying. She's all bruised! She's cut and black and blue! The Cassie asked if her father did the unspeakable! HE DID!!!! I cont believe someone would do that! Bella doesn't deserve this! The girl didn't do anything wrong! And the worst part is, it's my entire fault! She's too sweet for this. She's the nicest person I know. Remus and James just came back from the common room, they want help on potions._

_Upset, Furious, Depressed Sirius _

        Bella gasped, he knew! That's why he was so depressed. 

_        Sorry I haven't really written but guess what? BELLA SMILED!! A really smile! Her Lily and Cassie had a pillow fight in the middle of the common room. SHE'S HAPPY! Maybe there is a god…if only she could forgive me now._

_Sirius_

_        I'm in the back of D.A.D.A., you should have heard the three in the hall! They were singing a muggle Christmas carol at the top of there lungs. It's great to see them happy again. My sister has a great group of friends. I miss what it was like before fifth year, when I could talk to Bella. I miss her smiling at me, I miss her talking to me, I miss the way she tucks her hair behind her ear when she's thinking, I miss the way she's hyper, I miss the little songs she sings, I miss her in general. I wish she could forgive me. If a god does exist I pray that he'll help me. _

_Sirius._

Bella stared at the page, a smile on her face. She took a deep breath and left the dorm.

        The next morning Sirius awoke to find his journal on his side table. Along with it was a note written in Bella's curly hand writing.

_Apparently God exists_


	8. Remembering by the lake

Lily sat on a large rock, over looking the lake. The sun was setting and it left streaks of orange and pink across the sky. The giant squid splashed around in the water and the merfolk below sung a beautiful melody. Lily was ecstatic that things were turning back to normal, that they were happy. It felt good to hear Bella sing again, and watch Cassie whip her but at chess. It felt good to have her friends alive again. 

       "Can I sit here?" Lily whipped around to see James. She nodded curtly and turned to face the water again.

       "Is it just me or do you notice something going on between Remus and Cassie," he asked watching the red head instead of the water.

       Lily laughed and nodded. "They think we don't know! They're always smiling at each other,"

       "And blushing,"

       "And playing footsie under the table," 

       "So how is everyone at home?" James asked, fingering the clasp on his coat.

       "Mum and Dad are fine and Petunia is the spawn of Satan." 

       "Same as always then?" James said his eyes twinkling.

       "Yup,"

       "Remember the time both families went out to dinner and she wore that terrible pink dress,"

       "With the metallic pink makeup," Lily said dissolving into laughter. James grinned, loving that he made her laugh again.

       "And we made your dad stop..." he started

       "So we could by sunglasses!" she finished for him. This surprised them both; they hadn't done that for over a year now.

       "So, how's your mum?" Lily asked, whipping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

       "Cheery as every, Dad's at work all the time now," 

       "I remember in the summer when both our dads were at work and our mums were having tea we would sneak out to that tree house we built," Lily said reminiscing.

       "I was sure that would collapse every time we went up there!" James laughed.

       "Yeah and you wouldn't let you mum come and use magic on it because you didn't want anyone to know where it was,"

       "No one knows besides us, well unless you told anybody,"

       "Nope, I figured you'd have told Remus and Sirius and after 5th year I wanted to avoid you at all costs," it took a moment for her to register what she had just said. 

       "I'm sorry, Lily" He whispered. The sun had finally set and the stars were the only light given off.

       "I know James, I just don't understand why you couldn't have broken up with me first…why you had to break my heart that way." Her eyes brimmed with tears.

       "I want to say that I was caught in the moment, but that would be a lie. I was afraid. We were getting too close. I didn't want a serious relationship at fifteen. Plus I had an ego the size of Britian, member?" she laughed a little before looking at the sky.

       "you've known me for sixteen years now, James. I've always been the hopeless romantic. I think it hurt the most because I was in love with the idea of being in love,'      

       "I know, when you were five you had your kids named and your wedding dress picked out,"

       "Harry if it's a boy and Armelle if it's a girl,"

       "You never told me why you picked those names,"

       "Harry because when we were four you said I should name my cat Harry. I said Harry wasn't a name for a cat it was a name for a boy and you said the cat was a boy. And I said it was a boy cat not a boy human and if I ever had a boy human I would name it Harry for you. And Armelle because of Arabella and Cassie's middle name is Melanie. And the le at the end stands for my initials Lily Evans. So it's the three of us in one,"

       "How did you remember I liked the name Harry,"

       "That was the day you slipped to me about magic. I remember everything about that day." 

       "Harry and Armelle, I like them," James said standing up. "We better head back," The two headed back to the castle remembering and laughing all the way, not caring who saw the once enemies together. 


	9. Rebuilding the friendship that was lost

A/n Sorry I've been kind of zoning lately so I haven't had much time to write this and A.O.A. (which will be updated next). Thanks to all my reviewers on this and all my other stories. 

          Lily and James leaned on each other, their laughter ringing through the empty hall. They stopped at the corner around the portrait of the fat lady and frowned.

          "The girls," Lily said, a frown appearing on her face.

          "The guys,"

          "I'd be,"

          "Dead,"

          "You all,"

          "Did too much,"

          "The war,"

          "Is still,"

          "Going on,"

          "We can't"

          "Tell them,"

          "Just,"

          "Pretend,"

          "Bye Lily," James whispered as she walked away and into the common room. He leaned against the wall and sighed.  That had been like old times, the two of them acting like that and finishing each others sentences…but it had to be a secret. It had to be.

          "Hey, Lils" Bella called, not looking up from her chess game with Cassie.

          "Where ya been?" Cassie asked, taking Bella's pawn.

          "By the lake, thinking," Lily replied praying they didn't notice her blush as James came in.

          "With?" Bella inquired looking up and catching the red head looking at the Marauders.

          "Myself," Lily said a little too quickly for comfort. 

          "Hmm," 

          "Cassie, you have to be the best chess player in the school," Bella told her as her king was captured. 

          "No, if I do remember correctly that's Remus," Cassie retorted putting her chess set in its case. 

          "Yeah, I spent all five years we were friends with them trying to beat him, never did," Lily said, playing with the mystery necklace she got for Christmas. 

          "Do you ever miss them, Lil?" Bella asked, watching Sirius from the corner of her eye.

          "Every day: we just had some sort of connection…"

          "I know, do you think we should forgive them?" Cassie's eyes never left the sensible Marauder.

          "They did cause a lot of trouble…" Bella said, tucking her hair behind her ears in the classic Bella style.

          "But we started it," Cassie replied.

          "True," Bella agreed.

          "So,"

          "As long as they don't do anything again,"

          "Do you think..."

          "It's been a few months,"

          "In the morning," Lily said, smiling slightly.

          Lily hopped into the shower as soon as the three got up to the dorm and Cassie went to go owl her muggle foster parents. Bella pulled back the curtains of her bed to find Sirius' little black book sitting on her pillow.

          _Bella- So you read everything? I should have put on a locking charm. So are we friends again?_

_Sirius_

          She smiled and wrote back. 

          _Sirius- You'll find out at breakfast._

_Bella_

          She snuck into the boy's dorm and put it on his pillow before taking her shower.  Cassie walked down the steps, humming a muggle tune that Bella had gotten stuck in her head. She held a thick letter in one hand and her latest book (Pride and Prejudice) in the other. She had always loved the owlery mainly because the owls looked so beautiful on all the shelves. 

          She whistled two small notes and a tawny owl landed on her arm.  

          "Hello Phoebe," The girl cooed. "I have a letter for Mum and Dad."

          "Your writing to your parents," Cassie spun around to herself looking into Remus' eyes.

          "Yeah right, I mean my muggle parents," 

          "You really don't like your parents do you,"     

          "I hate them; they have no right not to accept Lily and Bella,"

          "I agree,"

          "Stay for a reply, Phoes, "Cassie told the owl allowing it to fly away.  

          "Cassie, are we friends," he asked, playing with a lock of her hair with out thinking about it.

          "You'll find out at breakfast," She turned and skipped back to her dorm, a smile on her face. 

          The Marauders headed down to breakfast, Sirius pulling Remus and James the entire way (yelling "FOOD FOOD FOOD, COME ON YOU SLOW POKES!!!).  The three stood in front of the Head table, identical smirks on their faces. 

           A large sign hung over them and in emerald letters a message was written. 

          We, The Three, Herby Forgive the Marauders for their awful prank many months ago. Though it devastated us in ways humanly unimaginable in truth it made us stronger. Most would not forgive these three very hyper and exciting boys but we are not most. So if the Marauders will except our apology and forgiveness we would like to warn Hogwarts. Because we're Lily, Bella, Cassie, James, Sirius, and Remus and we kick @ss.  

The last line I read in an amazing story that's L/J and rated R it has the coolest summery and I'll try to get the name for you. In the story it only says Lily but it worked better with all the names in mine. I also realize how unorganized this story is and it appalls me; I never though I would be one to do that. I also realize that they forgave the Marauders very quickly but I had to get along with the plot sometime. Can I just point out that they were very good friends for the beginning 5 years at Hogwarts so it was a bit of a change for them not to be friends. I also need your help. Most of you say I should continue (though I'm thinking this story is getting stupider and stupider). How far should I continue? I'm thinking either to the end of 7th or maybe to their death (WHICH I THINK IS TERRIBLE!! I DON'T WANT THEM TO DIE!!!!). Tell me what you think and I'm sorry for the length of this Authors Note. 

Rhi


	10. The Cookie War

"Drop those cookies, you bloody wanker," Sirius yelled, pointing his wand at James. If someone had just now walked into the Gyffindor common room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they would have laughed. Sirius Black stood with a throw blanket tied around his neck, a pair of girls underwear (clean might I add) on his head, and his wand pointed at his best friend James Potter. James stood holding a plastic baggie full of chocolate cookies, his wand pointed strait at Sirius. 

        "Never," He announced dramatically running behind the petite redhead by the name of Lily Evans. 

        "James, don't you dare bring me into this," Lily commanded as Sirius dove at her and James. 

        "GIMIE THEM COOKIES" the insane Black yelled. 

        "Nope, not happening," 

        "Bella, tell James to give me my cookies back," Sirius begged Bella, kneeling in front of her giving her puppy dog eyes.

        "Sorry, I'm not getting into this," Bella said not looking up from her History of Magic essay. 

        "I understand where your coming from, but I still think its wrong…" Cassie's voice drifted into silence upon seeing her older brother and boyfriends best friend. 

        "Oh my god," Remus whispered before laughing.

        "Okay, heres what we do," Lily said, drawing all her friends attention to her. "Give me the cookies," she said grabbing the bag out of James' hand.

        "NOOOOOOO," James and Sirius yelled. Sirius tackled Lily and James grabbed the cookies running up to the boys dorms both singing "I'm a cookie cookie cookie monster. Don't you dare take those cookies away from me. Cause I'm a cookie cookie cookie monster…"

 Kissing Cassie lightly, Remus sprinted up the stairs yelling "YOU BETTER SHARE THOSE COOKIES OR ILL BITE YA,"

        Cassie plopped on the couch next to her two best friends, her cheeks a bright pink and her fingertips touching her lips lightly where Remus had kissed her.

        "So, Cass, what exactly happened when you and lover-boy went on your walk," Lily asked winking at the red girl. 

        "None of your business, Lily Evans," Cassie said walking up to her dorm.  Bella glanced at Lily who glanced back at her before they both ran up the stairs yelling "CASSANDRA BLACK DON'T YOU DARE NOT TELL US WHAT HAPPENED," 

A/n I know, I'm the worst Fan fiction writer out there. I cant believe I waited this long to update. I feel sooooo bad. To explain: I was really depressed. I couldn't write and I kind of just sat around. Anyway I'm back. 


	11. Old Habits

It seemed cliché. Falling for your best friend's sister. And yet as he walked towards the Great Hall to meet her, he felt new feelings bubbling inside him. Cassie knew his secret, and for that he was grateful. Sirius and James trailed in front of him, each chattering about one thing or another.

"Seriously, who is he?" They heard Lily ask as they seated themselves at the table next to the girls.

"Who is who?" Sirius asked, already piling his plate full of food.

"Lils has a crush on Patrick Hubble from Ravenclaw," Cassie informed him, giggling as Lily blushed lightly.

"Aw," Sirius laughed, pinching Lily's cheek. "My little baby is all grown up," The redhead simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't like him," Bella stated clearly, taking a sip of her juice. She looked down at the bottom of the empty chalice with a small frown.

"And why not?" Lily questioned, watching her with a frown mimicking her own.

"Well," Bella paused, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "He's on the Quidditch team, which is instant betrayal to the guys. And he's really not that cute. Plus the fact that he's a complete dumbass,"

"He's in Ravenclaw," Cassie pointed out, smiling as Remus' hand found her own. She intertwined their fingers.

"So what? He's a ponce,"

"Didn't know you hated my taste in men so much,"

"First off, he hardly counts as a man. He's just a little boy who cant keep his fly up. Secondly I realize my opinion doesn't really count cause you know me, I haven't had any pleasant experiences with men but I don't like him. He gives me these looks like he's better then me. Honestly, those looks are like the ones my dad used to give me…"

"He'll never hurt you again, Bell. I'd sooner kiss Snape then let that bastard anywhere near you," James' words held so much passion that Bella smiled, looking down at her glass once more.

"I know,"

"Well…I like him," Lily whispered, pushing her plate away from her.

"I get that, Lily. Just…be careful. Enter at your own risk and all that jazz,"

"I will,"

"So, no more classes today. What shall we do?" Sirius asked, a smile tickling his lips.

"We haven't seen Hagrid in a while," James offered, taking Bella's half finished plate from her. "You done?" He grinned, before shoving a forkful into his mouth.

"I guess I am now," Bella giggled, stealing his goblet from him and finishing it.

"Hey!"

"Even trade," Remus chuckled, though inside he was a bundle of nerves. Cassie had no clue how she unstrung him by rubbing her thumb lightly over his own.

As they walked outside, Lily turned her face up to the sun, allowing to be bathed in he light. She laughed as Remus hoisted Cassie on his bask, carrying her the short distance to Hagrid's.

"You alright?" James asked, coming up behind her.

"Just basking in the spring," She smiling pushing her braid over her shoulder. "They're adorable," She laughed, gesturing to Remus and Cassie.

"What, you want to be carried?" Before she could answer, he swept her knees and caught her soundly in his arms. She giggled, clutching to him.

"You're horrible," She laughed swatting his arm as he set her on her feet when they reached the door.

"You know you love me," He joked, pushing her into the hut. Everyone was already seated, sipping their already poured tea. Sirius raised an eyebrow at James. "What?"

"Nothin' man. Just saying old habits die hard," He promptly shut up as Bella kicked him under the table.

A/n: I finally updated, which took me like forever. My other more update-age pen name is PassionateDarkness. Review!


End file.
